Gundam Parallel - New Beginning
by Shadow Sazabi
Summary: The start of a new story, with new trials, for the Five Pilots. Can they cope with a Blast from someone's past - with a new adversary. New questions, and Heero has the answers - but does he know that?
1. Fight for our Future - New Beginning

New Beginning  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not claim to own gundam wing or any of it's characters. Don't sue me, please! By the way - this story has a few slight changes to the real Gundam Wing - Zechs had a brother - Solo Peacecraft (he has no qualms about fighting under his real name) - neither of which are linked to the Sanc Kingdom. Relena still exists, but she has no links with Zechs or Solo. That's all you really needed to know - so enjoy!  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 195, and the colonies are now under Oz' complete control. Resistance from the gundams in minimal - tree of the pilots are in and Oz prison on the Lunar Base, another is working for Oz, and the last is unaccounted for. Duo, Heero and Wufei are under heavy guard, along with the five scientists. Quatre has disappeared, and Trowa is now an elite Oz soldier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was quiet. Wufei, stretched out along the floor, appeared to be meditating, Heero was sat quietly in one corner of the cell, and Duo, as had been his constant practise since he had been flung in there two weeks before, was working hard to remove his handcuffs - to no avail. Heero looked on in what could almost be termed as amusement as Duo strained to tear the cuffs apart, perspiration pouring down his brow as he grunted with the effort. Wufei took no notice. He had hardly moved once, only stirring to partake in the scanty, stale bread they were provided with once a day. All of a sudden there was a noise behind the cell door. Still, Wufei did not stir and Heero also seemed to take no notice. Duo however, knowing that Trowa, or maybe Solo, was standing outside, stood up and started yelling.  
  
'Hey, let us out, or you're gonna be sorry, I'll see to that. Just you wait, the Great Shinigami's gonna rip you to shreds. Don't even attempt to open that door unless you're ready to die! I'm warning you, as soon as.'. His threats dwindled as several uniformed officers filed though the door, guns loaded and ready to fire if any of the captive pilots so much as blinked. They formed a semi-circle around the open door through which Zechs now emerged, also armed. No was taking any chances - they all knew, mainly from experience, how dangerous the pilots could be, even cuffed and without weapons.  
  
Trowa also slipped into the room and positioned himself next to Zechs, his pistol trained on Heero. Each knew how skilled and dangerous the other was, and Trowa hasn't about to hand Heero and invitation to attack. They watched each other intently. Wufei, still on the floor with eyes closed, took part in none of this, and the other guards, with one in particular, took to trying to aggravate Duo. It was almost working - only the knowledge that either Zechs or Trowa would have a bullet though him before he could cover half the distance to the door stopped him from throwing himself at the officers. If it wasn't for them he could have raised Hell before the hapless guards realised what was happening. He turned his head and glared at Trowa - the traitor. To think he - the Great Destroyer - had not so long ago fought alongside him. Duo shook his head in disgust.  
  
'Which do you want?' Zechs soft voice echoed eerily around the room as he posed the question at Trowa. He looked at each of the pilots, watching each for several seconds, unflinching at the hate he encountered in Duo's eyes. Heero simply returned Zechs' gaze, whereas Duo filled his eyes with venom and tried to outstare Zechs. It had no effect. Suddenly there was a slight noise from the back of the room.  
  
'You're taking 01 again, aren't you?' Wufei asked as he climbed to his feet. He looked towards Heero, how remained seated where he was, and then to Trowa, who nodded.  
  
'Yes, I need 01 again. He's the only one of you who's piloted the Mercurius.' He turned to Heero. 'We received a report that 04 is going to attack L3 colony sometime around noon tomorrow, so I need you to pilot Mercurius, like before'. At this Heero rose. He knew the drill by now. It wasn't the first time he'd been called to fight in the gundam Mercurius, designed for Oz by the captive scientists, alongside the Vayeate which either Solo or Trowa would pilot. It was those two gundams which had got him caught in the first place. Heero started moving towards the door, but was stopped by Duo.  
  
'What do you want him for? I'm a better pilot than 01, take me. You always take 01 - give us other pilots a chance'. He moved forward, blocking Heero's passage. The guards trained their guns on him, unsure of what to do. 'Here goes' he thought to himself. 'If I can get out, then maybe I have a chance of escape. I gotta try - I'm going NUTS stuck in here'. He moved forward some more. 'Come on, let me handle 04, I could take him out single-handed.' He stood up straight, hoping to be chosen in Heero's place. Even if he was unable to escape, he could cause an awful lot of damage in a gundam, and anywhere was better than the cell they were stuck in.  
  
'Maybe next time. For now I need 01, but if he doesn't come back you'll get your turn. Don't worry 02, you'll all get a go' Trowa's voice was calm and un-nerving. Duo sank down dejectedly, there was no sense in arguing the matter - decision made, case closed. Heero continued forward again, disappearing out of the door flanked by the guards. Zechs was the last to leave, his gaze lingering on Duo for a moment before he too turned and left. Duo sighed - it looked like it was just him and Wufei again. Talking of Wufei, he had promptly lain back down and appeared dead to the world.  
  
'Great' muttered Duo. 'I'll just sit here with Mr Zombie and do nothing'. He resigned himself to also lying down, soon sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Heero flexed his now free wrists and looked up at the gundam before him - the one he would shortly be piloting. Mercurius stood tall and imposing, ready to fight in the oncoming battle. The surrounding guards kept their guns trained on Heero and he ascended into the gundam's cockpit, in case he decided to bolt, which was unlikely - Heero didn't do things Duo style. He took the controls, checking everything with a practised eye, making sure everything was in order. Then he waited until on of the guards gave the signal to move out.  
  
Accompanied by ten other soldiers in their Taurus suits and, of course, Solo in the Vayeate, Heero set of on a course for L3 colony. Oz was also sending a ship with the group, containing mobile dolls for in case things really got out of hand. If that happened the soldiers would be needed to evacuate the colony - the mobile dolls would continue to fight in their places. The party travelled along in near silence, moving swiftly to avoid any unnecessary risk to the colony due to a late arrival.  
  
  
  
Two and a half hours later they arrived at L3, relieved to find that 02 hadn't beaten them there. Everything appeared quiet - the radar's failed to locate any unregistered suits in the area. Now all they could do was wait.  
  
Not everyone was content to just sit there with a potentially dangerous gundam pilot in their midst.  
  
'You sure he can be trusted General Solo Sir? Is it really wise to let him fight? What if he turns on us? I don't trust him'. The soldiers were all nervous. 04 had caused a lot of destruction, his actions appeared almost maniacal - and they were about to fight him. If that wasn't bad enough - they were expected to team up and fight on the same side as 01! What if 01 suddenly decided to change sides? Everyone felt this way - they murmured their agreement with the pilot who had spoken up. Heero took no notice - his eyes were fixed on his vid screen, slightly to the left of one of the more distant colonies.  
  
'Don't worry - he'll be no trouble' The words were supposed to be reassuring, but still the soldiers remained doubtful.  
  
'How can we be sure of that?' another of the bolder soldiers spoke up. 'After all of the trouble he's caused Oz, you're letting him out in a GUNDAM! He's just as dangerous as the one on the loose'. Again others voiced their agreement.  
  
'I'm sure because I have his self-destruct button here with me' Solo's voice was still calm. 'One wrong move and he'll be blown to pieces. Besides - we're all fighting the same enemy here. 01 has been fighting to protect the colonies which 04 is now destroying. We have to work together'. Solo closed his eyes and leaned back. 04 wouldn't get away this time - not if he could help it. Solo would win, or die trying.  
  
  
  
It was a long wait, and the silence was intense. Most of the soldiers began to relax, reconing that it had been nothing more that a false alarm. 04 wasn't going to show after all. Though relieved, none voiced this theory; Solo was not known for his patience, and a long wait for nothing would not improve his mood. Solo was beginning to doubt as well, though, despite remaining alert to all movement on his radar. With the gundam pilots it was wisest not to take chances. The slightest lapse in concentration would cost most, if not all, of their lives. Still, despite his outwardly calm composure, Solo was loosing patience fast, seething at the thought of returning to the base, to his brother, with nothing to report. 'Still' he thought, 'there's a chance that he'll turn up soon, so we can't go back yet. Not until we're absolutely cirtain that the colony is safe.' He settled back in his seat and continued his survey of the sector.  
  
Likewise, Heero was watching his screen intently. Quatre would attack, he of all people knew that. And he knew where he would attack from too. Ever since they had arrived his eyes had been fixed on the same spot, to the left of one of the colonies. He knew his patience would soon be rewarded, it was just a question of when. All any of them could do was just sit back and wait. Quatre wasn't thinking straight - he was attacking the very things he had been sent to protect - but he was still very smart. And possibly desperate. Desperation lends strength - and Quatre was already a strong fighter, even if his heart wasn't always in it. Deep down Heero knew that one of them would most likely not live through this battle - and he didn't intend to be that person.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Lunar Base, things were getting interesting. A coded transmission had arrived, but either the signal was being jammed, or the sender was purposely making it impossible to receive. It was a simple voice message, as far as anyone could work out, but with so much interference it was hard to tell. Trowa had taken over control of decoding the message - he was the most experienced in hacking and programming - but even he was finding it near impossible.  
  
'Any luck?'. Zechs seated himself beside Trowa on the consul. Three hours had passed since the message had been received, but still no real headway had been made. The interference was proving difficult to sift out, so Trowa had been trying his luck with the decoding instead. So far he had established that it was a recorded voice message, but that was it. Male? Female? Robot? Impossible to know at this stage. 'Whoever sent this certainly didn't want anyone else to hear it'. Trowa was matter-of-fact, as always, and Zechs nodded. For a kid he certainly knew what he was about - like his own brother. This one hadn't been originally trained as a gundam pilot for nothing - Zechs was just grateful that he was on Oz's side. Now it was just a question of 04. His thoughts turned to Solo - what was his brother doing? Sure, Solo was a skilled pilot, but against gundams, and their pilots, that wasn't going to be enough. Zechs sighed. All he could do from here was hope that 04 was outnumbered, and that 01 would come through for them - otherwise it would be a massacre. Maybe this message would prove to be something about the elusive gundam pilot terrorising the colonies.  
  
Trowa, working at his consul, suddenly stopped tapping at the keypad, turned the speaker on, and sat back. The message was by no means free of static, but it was much improved. And, with a lot of work, he had finally managed to decode it.  
  
'My name. Lyre. contacting. Gundam pilot. of as. number. to attack. destroy the gundam. Oz. sending. you in stasis. cause havoc if. stopped - something which. with. be in touch soon to. you of my.'  
  
Here the transmission trailed off into a mass of static, and the rest of the message was lost. The room was silent, except for the fuzzy noise being emitted from the speakers. It was cryptic, the part of the message that could be heard. Zechs turned to Trowa.  
  
'How much more of the static can you filter out? He enquired. It was imperative that they know what the remainder of the message said. None of it made sense like this - split into two or three words at a time - but with the rest of the message they might find out something about 04 that would be of use. The message was obviously concerning the gundam pilots - maybe something that would help them defeat or destroy 04. He watched as Trowa began to tap away on the consul again. After a moment he was granted a nod - it was possible to filter out most of the static. But how long would that take?  
  
'It's gonna take time though.' Trowa said quietly, confirming Zechs' fears. They both watched the screen as various symbols whizzed across it. 'Maybe a day, slightly less. I'll have to have some help though.' He looked to Zechs for affirmation, who nodded thoughtfully. The rest of the room took this as an end to the matter and went back to their regular duties.  
  
  
  
Duo awoke suddenly, aware that something, or more likely someone, was outside their cell. He got up silently and positioned himself next to the door, tensed to spring. This was the chance he had been waiting for - anyone foolish enough to enter the cell alone would make an easy target. Finally - a chance to escape! He hardly dared breath, scared that he would alert the foolish person on the other side of his trap.  
  
There was another soft noise outside, then a voice.  
  
'Move away from the door.' It was a command, not a request. Duo took no notice - he didn't obey people he couldn't see, and didn't trust. He remained where he was.  
  
'I said move away.'  
  
'Fat chance' thought Duo, preparing himself. There was no way he was giving up this chance. Even if his cover was blown he still had a shot at freedom. Like he was gonna give that up!  
  
'Come in and face me, coward. Or are you scarred of being beaten by the God of Death?'. Duo, Shinigami, God of Death, the Great Destroyer, 02, that was him - and he was breaking out of this cell! No one kept him locked up without paying dearly for it. Ohh, Oz was gonna be sorry - he would see to that. First, though, he needed to get free.  
  
He glanced quickly around the cell, checking as he had done so many times before that there was nothing of use - say a chair or a metal pole maybe. Noting. Zechs had done a good job of making sure that nothing would be to the imprisoned pilots advantage - the room was completely bare, except for Wufei of course, who was now sitting up and watching Duo.  
  
There was a jingle of keys from the outside door, then the sound of a code being keyed into the electronic lock pad. Duo tensed - how could anyone be that stupid? Oh well, this was his chance. The door slowly opened and Duo flung himself at the fool emerging through it. His flight was cut short by the barrel of Zechs' gun pressed between his eyes.  
  
'Back up to the wall and don't say anything.' Duo did as he was told - he wasn't ready to die just yet. Why did this always happen? 'Great' he thought to himself. 'It just HAD to be Zechs, didn't it? Bang goes another escape plan.' He sank down against the wall, eyeing Zechs warily.  
  
Wufei in turn got up from the floor and stood leaning against the wall, watching Zechs intently. Zechs still had his pistol aimed at Duo, but he was keeping a well-trained eye on Wufei as well. He knew this wasn't the wisest thing he had done, coming in here on his own, but he felt fairly confident that he was safe. From his position he had the advantage - there was enough space between him and them to allow him to put a bullet through both pilots before they covered half the distance to the door. Or at least he hoped there was. There was a moment of absolute silence, no one moved - each occupied with his own thoughts. Duo was busy working on another escape plan - one that didn't involve getting shot. Zechs was contemplating forgetting the whole thing - why had he come to the pilots? It hadn't been a wise move. Wufei was simply watching Zechs, curious as to why he was here, and why he was alone.  
  
'Aren't you worried that we'll try to escape?' he asked. Everyone in the room knew that the answer was yes - though it was unlikely that even Duo would try anything with Zechs standing there. 'Why are you here?'  
  
Zechs turned to look at him, pondering the question for a moment. Why had he come? He was no longer sure. Why come to the pilots? He shook his head in reply, and turned to leave.  
  
This was Duo's chance. It was so out of character for Zechs to leave his back open that it took Duo a moment to register what was happening - by the time he saw the opening Zechs was nearly through the door. Duo lunged at his legs, trying to knock them from under him. Zechs however realised his mistake about the same time. He whirled round and let fly a single, well-aimed bullet. There was no way he could have missed at such close range. The bullet hit Duo in the right shoulder, the momentum taking it right through and out of the other side, and immediately a dark patch appeared on his shoulder, spreading fast. Zechs left, now carefully keeping Wufei covered with his pistol. The door closed behind him.  
  
The impact had knocked Duo backwards, and he lay where he had fallen, a dazed look of surprise on his face. The wound was bleeding profusely. With an effort he struggled slowly upright and edged back to the wall, which he leant against for support. Wufei made his way over to the wounded pilot. Tearing a strip from his long coat he tied it around Duo's shoulder, as tight as he could manage with the handcuffs limiting his movement. Then he sat down beside Duo.  
  
'You shouldn't have bothered. You're lucky he didn't kill you, you know.' They were the only words he had spoken to Duo since his arrival two weeks before in the cell. Duo looked at him, his face pale.  
  
'Thanks for the advice. Maybe next time you could say something sooner.' He retorted. His attitude certainly hadn't been damaged.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in high spirits. The party, which had sat in space for over 24 hours, was due to start back soon. 04 had not shown up, and the relief was almost tangible. The soldiers were joking back and forth among themselves, remarking on how 04 was just 'too scarred to come and fight'. They knew this wasn't true - but it sounded good. Only Heero and Solo took no part in any of this. Heero was still monitoring his vid screen, and Solo, thought more relaxed, was doing likewise. Sure, it would be embarrassing returning from a 24-hour stakeout with nothing to report, but, like many of his soldiers, he did feel relieved. A fight with 04 was something he looked forward to - a chance to prove to Zechs that his skill was great enough to bring down a gundam pilot, to prove that he could take charge of Oz - but he also knew the risks, that he would likely be risking his life. Still - that was the stakes with most battles - and he felt almost cheated. The chatter of the soldiers was beginning to grate on his nerves. He wanted to tell them to stop - the noise didn't feel right - but he couldn't. Not when he felt the same relief they did.  
  
He tapped on his control panel and an image of Heero appeared on the screen. He was looking at one of the distant colonies, as he had been every other time Solo had checked on him. It was unnerving. Solo didn't trust 01, not by a long shot. It wasn't 01's style to bolt or simply turn on them - but there was something else that Solo couldn't place, something that made him feel uneasy. Suddenly Heero leaned forward, seemingly getting a better look at his screen. Then he sat back, and drove Mercurius forward. He had seen something that the others had failed to recognise in their state of relief - a small object moving closer, right where he had know it would be. The Oz soldiers looked on, amazed and unsure of what to do - what was happening? Solo figured it out and moved them into action.  
  
'Follow him - he's leading us to 04' he ordered. Outwardly he was composed, but inside he was buzzing. This was it. He watched his men move forward, knowing that more than just a few would never make it out of this battle alive. 'Not me' he thought 'I'll take 04 down, and I'll live through it'. His hands tightened on the controls and Vayeate shot forward, after 01.  
  
Heero was the first to enter range of the new mobile suit. He stopped, letting loose a series of warning blasts from his gun. Quarter didn't respond, not even to return fire. There was no movement for a moment. Then, slowly and deliberately, the new gundams arm raised, pointing his beam gapling at the nearby colony. Then he fired.  
  
Heero had just enough time to drive Mercurius forward, knocking Quatre's gundam off balance. The beam shot of into space, narrowly avoiding the colony.  
  
They locked in combat, struggling to overpower one another. The Oz soldiers entered range and pulled up, unsure of what to do. Fire? Attack? They couldn't, not with 01 in the way. Sure, they didn't trust him, but without 01's help they had no chance of defeating 04. They watched the two engaged I furious combat. Suddenly Heero pulled back. Quatre had the advantage - the new gundam was strong, and Quatre's skill appeared much improved. Mercurius was a strong model, but it was no match for Quatre's superior speed and strength, not up close. This battle would have to be won by skill rather than force.  
  
Quatre lunged forward, and Heero drew his beam sabre, deflecting the attack. The opposing gundam swerved, avoiding Heero's blow and racing towards the trembling Oz pilots. The Quatre pulled up again, turning and firing with the immense power of his twin buster rifle.  
  
( ( (  
  
Ok, that's my first chapter - I know it's similar to the series at the mo - but I promise that's all about to change. I just needed a base point. Please, read on, and don't forget to review the story for me - I need your input! Thanx!! ( 


	2. 06 - Traitor to the Cause?

Chapter 2 Solo was already up and about, despite having numerous injuries. Zechs watched him pace the room, muttering. He had been unconscious for the best part of two days, but now he was back, and apparently none the worse for his wounds. As soon as he had heard the message, which was still fragmented, he started musing over what it could mean. He was also sore over having lost so many men in the fight against Gundam 04, though it had been inevitable. He was lucky to have got away with his own life. And, on top of it all, 01 had also gotten away. Things weren't going too well.  
  
  
  
Duo was thumping the wall of the cell in frustration. His hands were bruised badly, and his shoulder ached continually from the bullet wound, be he was so frustrated that he didn't notice.  
  
'Heero got away, and he left me! Arrrrrrrrrrrrg' He yelled in pain when he hit the wall too hard. The fire that shot up his arm was enough to convince him that hitting the wall wasn't such a good idea, and certainly wasn't getting him anywhere. He slumped to the floor, nursing his sore hands, looking utterly miserable and defeated.  
  
Wufei was, as per usual, sat against the opposite wall, seemingly meditating. Infact, he was just watching Duo, keeping himself amused. He perfectly understood how Duo felt. It was not that Heero had left them, that was understandable, it was more that he had managed to get away, while they were stuck here. Well, maybe they would be next, they were about due for a lucky break.  
  
'Hey, Wu-man?'  
  
No reply.  
  
'Where d'ya think Heero's off to? I mean, now he's out, and he's got a Gundam, what d'ya think he's gonna do? My bets on Quatre. He's off to find him. It's sooooooooo unfair that he's out! I asked them to let me fight, but would they? Nooooooo. Well, they'll have to let me next time, coz 01's not here anymore. And boy, there's gonna be HELL to pay!' Duo slumped against his wall, unconsciously nursing his arm, and grinning slightly as he imagined the glorious revenge he was gonna wreak on Oz. Boy, he was gonna smash them. The God of Death did not take kindly to being locked in a cell while others got to escape. He glanced over at Wufei, who nodded at him. The time was almost there, they were gonna blow this joint!  
  
  
  
The base was in chaos. Another message had just got through, this one perfectly comprehendible, and Trowa, Zechs and Solo were all suiting up and getting ready to move out with a small deployment of mobile dolls, and a small carrier vessel. Everyone was shouting warnings, people were running here and there getting ready for the pilots to take off, and no one really knew what was happening. The message hadn't really cleared up anything the first message had said, just confused the situation further.  
  
  
  
Trowa was sat in the Veyeate, which was newly fixed and in working condition, rereading the new message on his control screen. He scrolled through, checking the contents for clues, for signs that it might be a trap, for anything helpful, but found nothing. It was just a short message, plain and simple.  
  
'I am sending this to inform you that the promised pilot is being sent to you in stasis, in a small vessel, which will pass through your sector today at about noon. I suggest to take this as a sign as good will, before it's too late. All I ask is that you do not compromise the pilot's well being, if you value you're lives. Transmission over.'  
  
A simple written message. He looked to the status panel. Almost noon. Sending a signal to Solo and Zechs, Trowa proceeded to move out, towards whatever awaited them on the mysterious vessel. The other suits followed, and the party made their was swiftly through space towards the slowly drifting point indicated on their radars.  
  
  
  
  
  
Solo slipped quietly through the door, gun in hand. He surveyed the room and motioned the others that it was safe. Trowa and Zechs entered, and they all surveyed the large capsule that dominated the centre of the room.  
  
Solo was the first to approach. He moved cautiously forward and peered though the misty glass covering the capsules top. The inside appeared to be filled with smoke, making it even harder to see, but atleast he seemed satisfied, and stepped back.  
  
'She seems to have been telling the truth'. He motioned to the capsule. 'There's someone in there, and there's no reason why he shouldn't be this other pilot' He moved to the control panel at the side of the room. 'Trowa, you help Zechs. I'll open the capsule and you get the pilot out. Make sure he's unarmed' He waited for them to move into position, them typed in the command to open the capsule.  
  
There was a hiss as the gas escaped, and a thin cloud briefly surrounded them before dissipating. Trowa moved forward to check the pulse of the limp form before him. It took him a second to find it, and though it was faint it was steady. He signalled that it was ok and then moved down to check for weapons. He was totally unprepared when the masked pilot jumped up, snatching his gun and bringing it down hard on his head. Trowa collapsed onto the floor in a senseless heap.  
  
The figure ducked down inside the capsule where he was shielded from fire and proceeded to fire over the top at Zechs and Solo, who had taken shelter behind the door and the console. All three were pinned down and unable to move from their positions.  
  
The firing continued for several minutes, until the mystery pilot ran out of bullets. There was a brief pause as he pulled out his own revolver, giving Zechs long enough to disappear for backup and Solo to move to a more secure position. The pilot peered out over the capsule, locating Solo's new position, and gauging his chances of making it to the door. Deciding that it was worth the risk he stood and prepared to make his escape.  
  
He didn't get the chance. Trowa, having regained consciousness, also rose and in one sweep knocked the pilot's legs from under him. The pilot fell, head slamming hard on the capsule, and fell limp.  
  
  
  
Duo peered through the bars in the door, searching for the source of the racket. His eyes widened, and he beckoned to Wufei, who rose and joined him. A figure in a long black cloak and a black mask similar to Zechs' was being half led, half dragged down the corridor. It wasn't the prisoner but the guards that were making all the noise. All six guards were trying to keep the figure moving while trying to stay out of the way of the well- aimed kicks.  
  
Twice the figure broke free, running down the corridor, but was caught. Whoever it was was struggling madly, making it nearly impossible for the guards to hold onto him. One had been hit in the face, and his nose was streaming with blood, and another had evidently taken a blow to his arm and side.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei.  
  
'Who do you think it could be?' he asked. He peered out of the door again. 'Could it be Quatre?' Wufei shrugged. Just because Heero had gotten away, they may still have caught Quatre. He was tempted to say it was, but there was something wrong with the figure. The clothes were wrong, and the struggles of the mystery figure were also out of character. So was the silence. Whoever it was hadn't made a single sound.  
  
They watched as the prisoner made another bid at escape. Twisting madly the figure suddenly dropped down into a sweeping low kick, knocking all but two of the guards off their feet. Seizing the chance the prisoner leapt up and sprinted down the corridor. One of the guards had had enough. He pulled out his gun and fired, catching the fleeing figure in the knee before it could round the corner. He stumbled and fell, before being obscured from view as the guards moved in and dragged him off, out of sight.  
  
Wufei and Duo watched in silence, then moved back into their cell. Wufei moved across to his favourite spot by the wall, leaning against it and closing his eyes, while Duo slumped down dejectedly on one of the steps.  
  
'Great, so now they have Quatre as well. You can bet we won't be doing any more missions for Oz now that Heero's escaped so their goes my escape, and now Quatre's locked up as well'. He sighed miserably.  
  
'You're assuming a lot in saying that the prisoner we just saw is Quatre. He could be anyone. I don't think he's Quatre. There's something funny about him.  
  
'Yeah, I know he was acting weird, but there must be something wrong if he was attacking the colonies in the first place. Besides, who else could it be?' Duo shot back.  
  
'I don't know' Wufei receded back into silence. Duo, sensing that it would be useless to pursue the point, followed his example, but could not help thinking about the strange figure. It had to be Quatre. He lay down on his back, turning onto one side, then hastily rolling onto the other side as pain shot through it, a reminder of Zechs strange visit.  
  
  
  
The masked figure was sat against the wall of the cell. The cuffed hands went up to the mask shielding the prisoner's identity, and slowly removed it. Long, wild brown hair tumbled out from it, framing her oval face and accentuating her icy blue eyes. Then she began to tear strips from the bottom of her cloak, and bind them over the wound in her leg.  
  
That done she fixed her eyes on the door, waiting in silence for it to open and present a chance for escape. No cage could hold her. She had a mission, and no one would stop her from completing it. It was just a matter of time.  
  
  
  
Zechs paced the control room. Solo stood silently, watching Trowa work towards locating the source of the two transmissions. So, it had been a trick after all. The purpose of the pilot was to lure them together and destroy them. Well, it had backfired. They had the pilot, and soon they would have some answers.  
  
'It's going to take awhile. When I say that they're heavily encrypted I mean that as an understatement. Whoever did this is smart.' He continued to tap away, entering codes and passwords, trying to bypass the firewalls that had been set up.  
  
Solo turned away.  
  
'I'm going to interview the new pilot. Keep working on it, and inform me of any progress you make' he ordered. Zechs watched him until he was out of the door.  
  
'How long do you think it will take?' he asked Trowa, who shrugged.  
  
'A couple of hours at the least, maybe a day' he shrugged again. 'Even then I may not be able to find anything conclusive. It would be easier for us if this pilot was on our team'. He turned to the side monitor and typed out a new command, and watched as data on the gundam that had been found inside the carrier containing the pilot was updated into Oz' system.  
  
'Not long now' he thought to himself. 'If this pilot is against Oz then now is the time to strike' He turned back to the main monitor, aware of Zechs' watchful gaze, and continued to work at locating the source of the transmissions.  
  
Zechs turned and was about to leave when a beep from one of the screens indicated an incoming video link transmission. He nodded to Trowa, who brought it up on the main screen. It was a woman, probably in her early thirties, with short black hair and green eyes. She started to speak.  
  
'As you may have guessed, I am Dr Lyre. Apparently things have not turned out the way I planned.' She paused, then continued, her voice clear and sharp. 'This was not a trap, it is merely that 06 reacted differently to what I had expected. Do not do anything to rash, you'll regret it' She ended, bluntly. Her eyes moved from Trowa to Zechs, who stepped forward.  
  
'If you aren't Oz' enemy, then why did your pilot shoot at us. There was no provocation' he held her gaze. 'My brother has gone to question him now.'  
  
'Then your brother is in for a surprise' she replied. 'I suggest you send this young man' here she motioned to Trowa 'to stop him.' She smiled coldly. Trowa looked to Zechs, who nodded. He got up and left, moving swiftly towards the cell area.  
  
'Now tell me what you mean, and why I should trust you' he demanded.  
  
'Because, 06 is not a boy. SHE is a girl, as well trained as the other pilots, and possibly more intelligent. I suggest you bring her here and let me talk to her before she escapes.' She laughed softly, almost sadly. 'I support Oz, but that has not always been. I found out about the Scientists plans for the Gundam Pilots long ago, and joined them. We each trained a pilot and provided them with a gundam. But then my views of Oz changed, and so did my intentions. 06 is a gundam pilot, but she does not fight for the colonies. She has a personal vendetta against the other pilots, which is why I sent her to you. However, I did not tell her of this, so when you found her she was naturally defensive. I suppose it just proves how well she has been trained. Let me talk to her, so I can sort out this mess'. She stopped, and looked straight at Zechs. He stood and thought.  
  
'I will go and confer with my brother. Contact us again in half an hour, then maybe we'll let you talk with 06, under supervision' Lyre nodded, and the screen went blank. 'Do I trust her?' he wondered. He looked around the room. 'Battles are beginning to loose their meanings. Who am I fighting for? I don't know anymore. I'll leave, Solo will take command. This is not where I'm supposed to be' he looked once more to the blank screen, then left, and headed towards the launch bay.  
  
  
  
06 heard the approaching footfalls, and moved to her position next to the door where she would not be seen. Next to the opposite wall lay her cloak and mask, arranged as if she was sleeping within them. Now she would wait.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of running.  
  
'General Solo, the scientist is on the video link. General Zechs sent me to find you. Apparently there's something about 06 that we don't know'.  
  
Go back and find out what. There's a lot we don't know, that's what I'm here to find out. But I'll be careful. Thank you Trowa.' There was a brief silence, then the sound of someone leaving. Then the man she assumed must be the general continued to approach her cell. She stood tense and ready.  
  
The footsteps stopped out side the cell. Someone, probably one of the guards, peered through the barred window in the cell door.  
  
'Seems he's asleep General' came a voice.  
  
'Ok. Let me in' ordered the general. A key clicked in the lock, and the door slowly began to open. 


	3. Last Pilot, Unmasked

*I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters - don't sue!*  
  
Chapter 3 As the door opened 06 flung herself around it and stunned Solo with a blow to the temple. In the same movement she swept up his gun and opened fire on the guards outside. They scattered, moving out of the way of the door, but keeping their guns trained on it. None understood exactly what had happened, it had been too fast, but they understood that the pilot was now armed and dangerous.  
  
'Sir, this is guard teem one requesting backup at 06's cell. We have a situation'  
  
'Gotcha, sending in backup. What's happening?' crackled the reply.  
  
'General Solo's unconscious, and 06 has a gun.'  
  
'Well, 06 is expendable. When he came in we were given orders to execute him if there's trouble. Permission to open fire.' The line closed, and the commanding guard ran back to his troops.  
  
'We have permission to open fire, and to kill the pilot. However, try to avoid killing him if possible' he told them. They nodded, and took their positions around the cell door. The commander peered cautiously around it.  
  
'Hey, it's a girl' he yelled in surprise, and was answered with a bullet in the head. He fell to the ground, dead. The others didn't know what to do. Were they expected to fire on a girl? Another guard took charge, moved in and opened fire. The others followed suit. 06 was pinned down in the cell, but she made it impossible for the guards to get a clear aim, firing relentlessly upon the door. It was a stand-off; neither side had the advantage.  
  
  
  
'Oh, Heero. Are you off fighting your war?' Relena sighed, gazing up at the vast blue ocean that was the sky. When would he come back to her? She was sure he would, even if it was only to kill her. Would he return when she returned to the Sank Kingdom? No - he wouldn't risk the peace of that nation to kill her. He would wait. She smiled, remembering their first meeting.  
  
'My name's Relena Dorlin'. Her hand reached out, as it had done then. 'What's yours?' She smiled again.  
  
  
  
'Hey, what's with all the racket?' complained Duo, who had been jolted awake by the gunfire. It sounded close. He opened his eyes to see Wufei standing by the door, and slowly sat up. 'Wu-man?' Wufei did not respond. 'What's going on? Who's shooting?' he asked again. There was a long pause.  
  
'I don't know' he slowly answered. 'But I can tell you that there's something happening behind our cell. Probably the guy we saw earlier'. He turned away from the door and returned to his spot next to the wall. In reply Duo stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
'You won't see anything, I've been standing there for a while. You're quite a heavy sleeper, you know that? You also snore' Duo turned and glared at him.  
  
'I do not snore!' he said indignantly, before his attention was drawn back to the door by the sound of people approaching hurriedly. He watched as several Oz soldiers ran past and disappeared around the corner, a couple carrying very heavy weaponry. Then there were shouts. 'He's right, it's that other pilot' he thought as he stepped away from the door 'he's gonna escape, and that means we're getting out to!'. Duo almost started dancing, he had to remind himself that the other prisoner might not be Quatre. 'But if it is' he thought with a grin 'then we're blowing this joint!'  
  
  
  
  
  
06 was heavily pinned down, it was all she could do to prevent the Oz soldiers from getting a good shot at her by pelting heavy fire through the door, and her ammo wasn't going to last for ever. It was time to move. She started to edge towards the door  
  
'Move in the beam gun' Suddenly a large cannon-like weapon appeared in the doorway. 06 barely had time to fling her out of the way before it fired. The blast narrowly missed her, plunging straight through the back wall of her cell. Without hesitation she scooped up her mask, putting it back on, and dived through the hole. She also grabbed two magazines that had been hidden in her cloak. More ammo.  
  
'Hah, I knew it! Wufei, come on, lets blow this joint!' 06 turned to see two other people in the room, which was another small cell. She recognised them as two gundam pilots, 03 and 02. Well, she didn't have time to deal with them now, there was heavy fire pouring through the hole in the cell wall. She concentrated on keeping the hole covered whilst moving towards the door. She had to get out before the soldiers blocked that off too.  
  
She reached the door and exposed her back just long enough to blast the lock. Already she could hear guards coming that way. Kicking open the door she fled down the corridor, shooting over her shoulder. Wufei and Duo, who took out a couple of the guards, taking their guns, followed her. The three sprinted towards the hangers, pursued by Oz soldiers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs looked up and around the hanger as he boarded the small shuttle.  
  
'Goodbye' he said softly. He sat behind the controls, and initiated the launch sequence.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the storage facility 06 went one-way, Duo and Wufei another. She entered one of the sub-hangers, and cast about for her gundam. She couldn't see it. It wasn't in the next hanger either. In the third one she got lucky. There it was, tall and dark. She entered the cockpit, and her fingers flew over the controls. Nothing happened. The suit had been immobilised, and it would take too long to disable the immobilising device. She had to find a different suit.  
  
'Hey, our gundams!' Duo ran up to his new, improved Deathscythe. Oh yeah, Oz was really gonna pay! He turned to Wufei, who was activating the lock on the bay doors. 'We're outta here!' he yelled.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang as one of the doors took a heavy blow.  
  
'What the.' Duo trailed of as the lock turned green, and 06 ran in. 'Hey, Quatre, over here' he waved. 06 turned and started shooting, as Wufei and Duo dived for cover.  
  
'Still think that's Quatre?' Wufei shouted over the noise as he returned fire. Duo shook his head grimly as he did likewise. Whoever it was certainly wasn't very friendly. Duo stopped firing and dropped down behind storage boxes he was using as cover. He had to create a distraction so that he and Wufei could get into their gundams. He had a brainwave.  
  
'Wufei, stop a moment, till I give you a signal' he whispered. 06 was still firing. He turned and shot into a small shuttle in front and to the right, near to the doors and 06's cover. It worked. 06 was thrown sideways by the blast, and Wufei sent a bullet through her leg, and another through her shoulder. O6 didn't get up. Then the two pilots climbed into their gundams and took off.  
  
'Shall we escape?' Duo asked, grinning.  
  
'After we pay them back, eh?!' came Wufei's reply. It was time to test out their new suits. Duo grinned even more.  
  
'Get ready for hell!' he yelled, and launched into attack.  
  
  
  
'Hey, we've found 06. In here.' The guard yelled, waving to signal the other soldiers. The Lunar Base was in chaos; 02 and 03 were attacking in their gundams, which had apparently been modified and improved, and 06 had apparently disappeared. The guard smiled. Well, one thing was going right. They had located 06, who was in no condition to fight back. The pilot was bleeding heavily from fresh wounds in her leg and shoulder, and also from the wound in her knee, which had re-opened. All the same, he kept his distance.  
  
Soon 06 was surrounded by several heavily armed guards, and was transported back to her cell. Outside she could hear the sounds of heavy fighting. Several times the ground shook as buildings and mobile suits exploded. She lay against the cell wall as an Oz doctor bound her wounds. No use struggling, in her condition she'd only get herself shot. Better to wait.  
  
'How is she?' a voice outside asked.  
  
'I don't know sir, but the medic's in there now with her' came the reply.  
  
'Fine. Let me in' the first voice commanded. The door opened, and Trowa entered. He watched the doctor finish bandaging 06 up and leave, then turned to her.  
  
'Can you walk?' he asked her. She slowly rose to her feat, showing no signs of pain. 'Good, come with me. And don't try anything foolish'. She followed Trowa out of the cell, and was escorted by him and two other guards to the main control room. Solo was standing, talking to Dr Lyre who was on screen. There was a bandage on his right temple where she had struck him earlier, but otherwise seemed fine. 'Thank you Trowa. I want you to go and find Zechs now, I want to know why he didn't inform me about this' he motioned to the screen. Trowa nodded and left, accompanied by the other two guards. Solo motioned to 06 to take a seat. She didn't move, and her eyes were fixed on the image of Dr Lyre. He turned back to the screen also. 'Well, here she is. I don't know if I really trust you, so if you try anything funny we'll have 06 executed' he turned and took a seat at the back of the room. Dr Lyre nodded.  
  
Thank you, General. As for your brother, I think you'll find that he is no longer on the Lunar Base. He left in a shuttle twenty minutes ago. I was monitoring the base, and I've been trying to contact you ever since. I wouldn't expect him back any time soon - and I thiinnk you'll be in for quite a shock.' she paused, and turned to look at 06. 'You can take off her cuffs, she won't try anything' she said. Solo looked at 06, who had turned now to him. He got up slowly and unlocked the cuffs, tensed against an attack. None came, 06 simply dropped her hands and turned back to Dr Lyre. Lyre's expression softened as she looked at the girl before her. 'You can remove the mask now' she said. 06 did so.  
  
  
  
Heero drifted slowly through space. His damaged gundam was slowly leaking fuel, and the thrusters were damaged. He needed to find somewhere remote to stop and check the damage, and to see what parts would be needed. He checked his view screen for a likely landing spot. Still nowhere. He had been hunting for Quatre since he had left Solo. There was nothing. The new gundam had just disappeared. Heero looked at the radar. Nothing. He turned Mercurius and headed in the direction of Earth. Quatre had to be found - before any more colonies were destroyed.  
  
  
  
Solo stared. He had found out from Dr Lyre that 06 was a girl, but it was still a shock. She was quite young, the same age as the other gundam pilots, with long, wild brown hair and blue eyes that were like ice. And there was something familiar about her, he felt like he had seen her somewhere before. He continued to study her as Lyre spoke.  
  
'General Solo, this is Storm, or in your terms Pilot 06. She will help you to defeat the other gundam pilots' she said. Solo nodded. Storm. It was easy to forget that people had names when you gave them numbers instead. Lyre continued to talk, this time to Storm.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I thought that you wouldn't go if I told you. Your orders are to help Oz destroy the other pilots. You are to wok under General Solo. Understood?' Storm nodded. Destroy the other gundams? She was planning to do that anyway. Not a problem. Solo was not so sure, but he kept silent. 'Good. You're dismissed, go and work on your gundam.' Storm turned and left.  
  
'Why are you doing this? What do you get in return for giving us 06?' Solo asked Lyre. There had to be a catch. A new gundam pilot just appears, and it wasn't fighting Oz? It was too unreal to be true.  
  
'It's simple. I want to help Oz, for the colonies. Those pilots are not what the colonies need. And Storm wants that too. If you don't trust me, fine. Just give her a chance, and you'll understand. You need her to defeat the gundams.' She looked at the door, as if expecting someone to come in, then suddenly remembered something. 'By the way, she doesn't speak. I forget, I'm so used to it. But if there's something important, she'll let you know. She'll follow any orders she's given, to the death, but only if they are issued by you, those are the orders I've given her. A warning though, she's her own master, she may listen to you and me but she won't listen to anyone else. And she hates having to rely on anyone else. You've been warned' she smiled.  
  
That was Storm, no one controlled her. But, no matter how cold and distant Storm could be, Lyre still cared for her, like a daughter. She looked back at Solo. 'Remember, she's a trained soldier, she can do anything a guy can do, and she can probably do it better. She's there to fight. Just.' she trailed off, unsure. 'Just. don't let her get killed. I'll be in touch.' The transmission ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it so far - please review - I need input! 


End file.
